Unconventional Superman
by S U P M E T
Summary: Clark  Superman  loves Lois, Lois loves Superman. Marin wants Superman but wants Lois out of the picture. Lex wants Marin to take Superman out. Everyone wants something..  FOR MATURE AUDIENCES  in later chapters   REVIEWS welcomed, but not needed  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Today had been the worst day of her life.

Yeah, she got the intern job at the Daily Star, but other than that things have been going downhill all day. Now, now she was standing on a corner, attempting to flag a cab down, but with all the rain and people no one saw her. Her shoes were wet, her hair soaked and she forgot her umbrella at home.

A loud sneeze escaped her lips and she quickly covered her nose with her hand. Peeling it away from her she saw a thick line of snot attached from her ring finger to her middle. She sighed and quickly wiped it on the bottom of his coat. 'Got to wash it now anyways'

She didn't notice the tall man standing behind her, watching her. All she heard was the loud whistle that interrupped her thoughts and stopped a cab mere inches from her. She turned behind her and saw him.

He was a tall slender, nicely dressed white man, with thick biofolcues, black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was very build, she noticed because she reached to open the cab door for her the cuff of his arm raised up and showed a thick forearm.

"Oh"

"Hello. My name is Clark. Clark Kent. I'm the new intern for the paper. Do you work for the paper also?"

"Um", she turned to look at the cab and back at the man. She was just a little confused. Did that guy just hail a cab with a whistle? "Yes, I'm new. I'm Lois. Um, thanks again". She hopped into the cab and right before it pulled off she turned to look at the man once again.

'Hmm, Clark…"

_**Meetings**_

The room was packed with reporters, interns, even the lunch boys could hear because of the door being opened. The boss's loud voice boomed over the tiny office and over everyone's head.

"The STAR has PICTURES, actually pictures of something flying in the air" He holds up the STAR front page and jiggled it. A loud moan could be heard across the room.

"Boss, I heard they got new digital programs over there to do that sort of stuff, they can print out anything" a reporter in the back yelled out.

"No matter, I want someone to find out what this is! ASAP!"

The room started to scatter out the door when Lois felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was the guy from yesterday. Cl-a-r…

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent.."

'Yes, from yesterday, right. Look I wanted to thank you again. I guess yesterday just wasn't my day."

"It is quite alright. I, myself, was having a foul day. It must have been the weather"

She looked up at him and thought he was a little nerdy, but in a cute sort of way. She smiled, "yes well thanks", she begins to walk away and when a clearing of a throat stopped her.

"So you're going to be working on that Superman case huh? Need any help?"

Lois smiled and was kind of getting the feeling that this geek wanted to stay and talk with her, but she had more important business is get underway, like who was Superman and how could she get a interview with him. "Uh, nope, no I don't. I think I'm okay. I'm just going to hang out on some roof top bars and see if I see him, flag him down, and scoop up the story.

"Well…", Clark started but stopped because Lois walked away. He looked at her and squinted his eyes a little. He stood silent until he felt a presence beside him.

"Keep dreaming Clark, my man. That is a fine dime and we are pennies in her world" They continued on looking at Lois from across the room. She had gotten stopped by a female co-worker and they were chatting it up. No doubt about Superman.

'Lois', Clark thought.

"Clark?" demanded Michael. "You here, buddy?"

"Aw, yes, pennies" Clark straightened himself up and turned to Michael. "So, any leads on the Superman case?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Man in the Sky**_

Lois left the news building late. She had been looking up pervious articles about Superman, and it was funny but what she found was interesting. While walking out of the building she had a tape recorder in hand and was talking into it.

"What strikes me as odd is that this Superman was not heard of or see a two months ago. It's like he just moved into the neighborhood. Also, the spots he rescued people were all in about a 50 mile radius. Interesting. Maybe if I can find a file of recent people who moved into the area, then maybe I can find him. Thinking about people I know who recently moved to .."

"Hello Lois. Leaving for the night?"

She looked up to find Clark in front of her with a cup of coffee. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, it's about that time, although I think I just gave myself a lead.." She looked down at her tape recorder and pressed Rewind.

"What about you Clark? You're here kind of late."

"Oh you know, busy busy busy"

Lois looked up at Clark. She noticed that he always looked so clean and geeky. His little bowtie (did people even wear those anyone?), three piece suit and coffee made he look like a tech nerd.

"Clark, you need to go out more. Every time I see you you're always working, don't you hang out with friends?"

"Oh yes, I do. I, actually was going out with them this weekend, but mostly I just lounge around. You know, I'm a people watcher."

"Oh, right" She replaced her purse on her arm and began to walk toward the door.

"Yes. I try to do my best for all my good men"

"Well maybe you should find some time to help yourself. Lighten up a bit, find a nice girl, and chill. I got to go Clark." She turned around and waved by walking out the door.

Clark stood there for a moment and watched her leave his sight, but he turned his head to watch her as she walked around the corner, without even moving from the new building's lobby. He took his glasses off and looked down at them and smiled. He was alerted when a security guard came through a door. He quickly put his glasses on, smiled, and walked back into the offices.

Lois didn't even notice that she had almost made it home, by her just walking and talking on the recorder. She had come up with a lot of leads and couldn't wait to chase them. She stopped at her local corner store and got her usual – Chocolate and Beer. She had almost stepped onto her dim light porch when a man scoop up behind her with something that felt like a knife to her back.

She didn't scream out for fear of her life. He took her into the side alley by her apartment and shoved her against the wall. "Give me everything you got lady, and don't try nothing". She nodded her head quickly and pulled open her purse. She handed him her wallet, phone, and the extra money she kept in her side pocket. The man stuffed his pockets with the items that he gave her. She opened her eyes to see what the man was planning on next. He turned the knife to her throat.

"You're going to count to ten and close your eyes"

She nodded and shut her eyes quickly. Nervously she started to count out loud to ten.

"One, Two, There, Four" She suddenly heard a loud thud but continued counting for fear of the man doing something crazy. "Five, Six, Seven, Eight" She heard something fall to the ground in front of her. "Nine…Ten"

She opened her eyes to see a large man dressed in blue and red with a cape on staring at her. She looked down at the ground and it was the robber who was standing in front of her a minute before, laid out and unconscious. She eyes got wide and she finally connected the two. He saved her, Superman had saved her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

She couldn't think. One minute she being robbed and the next saved, by Superman. She dropped down to the ground to pick up her items, still not able to talk from the shock. Superman crouched down beside her and helped her. She looked at him and stopped. He stopped also and looked, then smiled. He offered his hand, which she took, and helped her stand up "I am glad you are alright. You are alright, aren't you?"

"Uh, um, yes. I think so"

"Good, well stay safe", he turned around to leave when she grabbed for his shoulder. "Wait"

She didn't know what she was going to stay. What she should do is ask him for an interview, but nothing like that came out. "Thank you"

He smiled and lifted off the ground and ascended into the night air. She stood there looking up until he was gone. 'WOW! What just happened?' She looked down at the robber and decided now was the best time to get inside.


End file.
